Not usual jag officer
by Emma Jay Bentley
Summary: A new member of the JAG team from the other side of the tracks, crosses the boundaries to settle a dispute.


Not your usual JAG officer

"Excuse me I was looking for Enid Abraham, I believe I'm likely to find her here." The Police Officer said. "You've come to the right place, I'll just tell her you're here Officer?" Harriet asked. "Delaware."

"Whatever it was it had nothing to do with me. I swear." Enid said walking out of her office putting her hands up in the air. "Miss Abraham, guilty conscience? I need a word." Officer Delaware said. "How important is it? I'm busy at the moment." Enid asked. "Sooner rather than later, it's quite important." "You better come into my office then." Enid said.

"What's that cop doing here?" Bud asked. "Wanted to speak to Enid. Didn't say what about." Harriet replied.

"So, what have I been accused of this time?" Enid asked. "Just heard you were back in the state, thought I'd come and say hello." "So you drove all the way from Virginia Beach to say hi?" "I need you to do something for me." "I'm listening." "There's been some trouble." "Minnie told me something was going off." "It's getting worse." "Let me guess, as bad as it was when I was a kid." "I need you kiddo, they'll listen to you." "You sure about that?" "You've still got their respect, which is more than the cops have and you have influence something else that the police don't have in that area." "I haven't been back for the last five years, what makes you think they'll listen to me?" "Hope that they will, and knowledge that most of the old crowd are still there and the new lot have heard all about you." "Meaning I'm likely to be a prime target." "You've always been a target. It would mean a lot to me." "When do you want me to go to talk to whomever?" "Soon as." "Ok, I'll do it." "Knew I could count on you kiddo."

"Everything ok?" Mac asked later that day. "Yes Ma'am." "Harriet mentioned that there was a cop wanting to see you earlier." "Officer Delaware from Virginia Beach. He's an old friend from when I lived there." "You're from Virginia Breach?" "Yes Ma'am." "You go to college there?" "No Ma'am I went to James Madison University in Harrisonburg." "That's got a good reputation." "I worked really hard to get in and stay in." "I bet your family are really proud." "I wouldn't know Ma'am." Enid said leaving.

"Harriet, what do you know about Enid's family?" Mac asked. "Is there a problem Ma'am?" Harriet asked. "I said that her family must be proud of her and she said she wouldn't know." "Maybe she just doesn't speak to them. But she hasn't mentioned anyone as far as I'm aware."

"Minnie, it's the Marine, I'm coming down tonight. I'll stop in on you. See you later." Enid said leaving a message. "Minnie?" Harriet asked. "A friend down at Virginia Beach, Officer Delaware wants me to go visiting the old crowd, they've all heard I'm back in the state and he thinks I should go say hello." "You're family live there?" "No, my father lives in Chicago." "You looking forward to seeing your friends again?" "Haven't been back in five years, I just hope I recognise them, I know I've changed." "I doubt that." "Ask Officer Delaware, the thought of me being a marine would have been enough to set him off laughing for a week when I was a kid. Well I better get going, want to avoid the traffic." Enid said.

Harm's Apartment

"Your social worker wants to set you up with a friend." Harm said to his adopted daughter Mattie Grace. "I heard, bet it's some stuck up cow with nothing better to do. One of those sad women wanting to make the world a better place." Mattie said. "You won't know unless you give it a shot. You may like it." "I know, all they have to do now is find someone to match me up with." "So you'll have someone this time next year then."

Virginia Beach

"Kiddo!" Minnie exclaimed opening her door and flinging her arms round Enid. "Good to see you." Enid smiled. "Delaware spoke to you then?" Minnie asked showing Enid in. "Yeah." "Kiddo to the rescue again?" "Something like that. I'm heading down soon as I'm done here." "Rather you than me, I try to keep as far away from it all as possible, unlike Finch." "I don't think he'll be to happy to have me stepping on his toes." "It needs sorting before someone gets killed. And it just so happens that you're probably the only person who can help sort it out, the cops listen to you and both sides do." "Even after all these years?" "Especially after all these years Kiddo, you're something of a hero. I'd go with you but now I stay out of it." "I know, I don't want to get involved but Delaware asked me. He wouldn't have asked unless it was bad." "Good luck with it Kiddo, and the worst thing is you'll probably need it." Minnie said as Enid got up to go. "If I'm not heard from in a week call the coroners office." "As long as I benefit from the will."

Next Day

JAG HQ

"You look tired." Mac said to Enid as she entered the bullpen. "Drove down to Virginia Beach last night, didn't get back till late." "Good time?" "Could say that."

"Enid, there's someone downstairs asking for you." Harriet said walking over to Enid and Mac "Not Delaware again?" Enid asked. "A Mrs Stone." Harriet replied. "Wonder what she wants." Enid said excusing herself. "Very popular isn't she this week?" Harriet said. "Been away for a while, people obviously want to see her." Mac replied.

"Enid!" Mrs Stone exclaimed as Enid approached her. "Rose." Enid smiled. "You look fantastic, the uniform suits you." "Thanks, it's great to see you." "Officer Delaware told me where you were and I just had to see you." "He stopped by yesterday, asked me to do him a favour." "I need you to do one also." Rose said. "Want a cup of coffee?" "Sure."

"So what do you want me to do then?" Enid asked in the canteen. "Well I'm based round here now and we're starting a programme up." "What sort of programme?" "Well we're making friends." "That's nice for you, where do I come in, we've been friends for years?" "There are a group of kids, each who've had problems, been in care, that sort of thing. We're trying to match them up with people so they have someone outside of home to talk to, preferably someone who knows what they're going through. Thing is there's one girl we're having trouble with." "And you think I'd make the perfect match?" "Honestly yes. You're a success story, you set a brilliant example of what's possible to achieve even if you grow up in care." "And on the streets, after all I spent enough nights sleeping on the streets." "I understand if you say no but you'll get the chance to potentially help someone else. You also always said that one day you'd like to help me out to thank me for the help I gave you when you were trying to stay in school." "Fine, how hard can it be to talk to some kid?" "Everyone struggled to talk to you." "When do I meet this girl then?" "Give me your number and I'll call you when it's happening."

Harm's apartment

"They've found someone, meeting her tomorrow." Mattie said as Harm entered the apartment. "Does she have a name?" Harm asked. "Enid Abraham. Sounds like she's ok, she's a lawyer." "Great, so when do I get to meet her?" Harm asked wondering if it was Enid. "You don't." "Ok, but if at any point you want to pull out just tell me or your social worker." "I will."

Next Day

JAG HQ

"It couldn't be could it?" Bud asked after Harm had told him about Enid. "We know nothing about her." "Colonel Mackenzie said her father lives in Chicago, it's probably just someone with the same name, or you could ask Enid for yourself." "These people are supposed to have some sort of shared experience with each other, be rude to go and ask if she's gone through anything that Mattie has." "Ask Mattie what she looks like when she gets home." Bud suggested. "Good idea Bud."

"Morning Enid." Harm said as Enid walked into the briefing room. "Morning Sir." "Made any plans for the weekend?" "I'm going climbing with some friends from Quantico." "Climbing? You don't strike me as the climbing sort." "We're only going to Mount Roger. It's a good way to release some energy." "Good release after spending a week sitting on your butt." Harm said. "Exactly, I got into it in college, my roommate was a fanatic. We'd go all over, Vermont, the Rockies. I sort of picked up the bug." "Leaving this afternoon?" "First thing in the morning. Better to drive after a good nights sleep." "Well I hope you enjoy yourself." "I intend to, thank you Sir." Enid said.

"I thought she wasn't but I'm still not sure, she's going away for the weekend but not leaving till tomorrow. Rock climbing isn't cheap to do and as she seems pretty much into it. Not the sort of thing someone with a background like Mattie would end up doing." Harm said to Bud at lunch. "Maybe so, but she could have saved up, I mean she doesn't have a car and I think Harriet's mentioned to me that she lives in an inexpensive part of town, just left Quantico." Bud replied. "I'm going to do what you suggested earlier and ask Mattie what Enid looks like when she gets home." "Easier, however, not likely to be accurate. Lots of people have medium length dark hair and brown eyes, just look around the office." "However unlike the other brown-eyed brunettes in the office Enid is just over five feet tall, a height which Mattie is taller than. Something, which I'm sure you may agree is unusual." "Just make sure you let me know how it turns out." "Definitely."

Café

"Hello Enid, this is Mattie." Mattie's social worker said. "Nice to meet you Mattie." Enid said holding out her hand. "Likewise." Mattie said shaking it. "Well I'll leave you two to it, I'll be back in an hour to pick you up Mattie."

"So you're supposed to have something in common with me?" Mattie asked sitting down opposite Enid. "So they say." "You don't look like I expected." "How did you think I'd look?" "Bigger, less well turned out." "Not the sort of person you'd expect to find out grew up in care." "Yeah. So how long were you in care?" "Since I was six. Been in a few foster homes, children's homes and spent my fair share of nights on the streets. You?" "Couple of years, never had to sleep on the streets though. I suppose you know why I'm in care, so why were you?" "My mother died." "What about your dad, couldn't he take care of you?" "Left before I was born, never wanted anything to do with me, neither did any of my grandparents so I just got taken into care when she died." "So, how old are you?" "Twenty five." "Job?" "I'm in the Marines." "What rank?" "Second Lieutenant." "So you were in care and became an officer, how'd you get through college?" "Worked my way through. I was determined to stay in, my social worker worked really hard to keep me in school." "Get into a lot of trouble?" "Could say that, I was involved with drugs, and alcohol. Not to mention that I was a gang member." "You'd never guess looking at you. What gang was it?" "Virginia Beach Atlantic." "Ever been in trouble with the cops?" "Plenty of times." "You're so much cooler than you look." "Thanks." "Now I see why they paired us up." Mattie smiled.

Harm's apartment

"She's so cool." Mattie said walking through the door. "Meeting went well?" Harm smiled. "She's great, she's done drugs, drank her way through high school. Lived in care most of her life as well as on the streets. Not to mention the fact that she's been in trouble with the cops and is a gang member." "Good role model." Harm sighed. "Great isn't she?" "When are you meeting the former delinquent next then?" "Tuesday." "Will I get the chance to meet her?" "Just me for the moment, that's how the scheme works, but you will eventually, I know you'll love her." "What does she look like?" "Why?" "In case she kidnaps you I'll be able to give a description to the police." "Dark shoulder length hair, brown eyes." "Height, weight?" "Not sure, but she's really nice."

"Roberts residence." Harriet said answering the phone. "Hi Harriet, It's Harm, is Bud there?" "Yes Sir, he is." "Evening Sir." Bud said. "Still not sure but I know how we can find out." "How?" "We need to get hold of her records, they should have family information, that should give us a clue." "I'll do that first thing Monday morning."

JAG HQ

"I've checked the records and there's nothing about her being in care. Says she graduated from James Madison University." "What about contacts in case of emergency, family?" "Officer Nick Delaware Virginia Beach Police Department down as contact. As for family there's none on record. That get us any closer?" Bud asked. "I'm convinced it's her but I can hardly ask her." "What does it matter that it's Enid?" "Gang member, drugs, alcohol, living on streets, brushes with the law." "That says nothing about the Enid we know Sir, she's a fine officer and if she is Mattie's friend then I think she sets a good example." "It's the gang membership that gets me." "What gang?" "Mattie never said but as she's got connections in Virginia Beach it could be Atlantic or Pacific, both of which have reputations." "Then I think the best thing to do is ask her." "I'm certain it's her, how many people are called Enid Abraham and are Second Lieutenants in the US Marine Corps." "So what are you going to do?" "I don't think the Admiral knows, I think we should just sit on it. See how things pan out." "Ok, I wont say anything to anyone Sir." "Good."

One week later

"Lieutenant Abraham, there's a telephone call for you, from a Mr Finch, he says it's urgent." Petty officer Coates said.

"Finch?" Enid asked. "It's happening Kiddo." "What?" "The fight against the New Yorkers." "Pacific in on it?" "Yeah." "Can't you stop it?" "You're the only one that has a chance." "I did my best the other week. I don't believe it!" "Taylor from Pacific wants to speak to you, so do I, face to face, we need to get things organised." "We?" "You're coming with us Kiddo aren't you?" "I've got my career to think about, I can't just drop everything like that?" "You're an Atlantic, always have been always will be. The Beach needs you Kiddo; you can't turn your back on us. You're the one that can make a difference, we can't call it off but you may help end it in New York." "I'll be down as soon as I can." Enid said hanging up.

"Where are you off to?" Mac asked as Enid ran past her. "Something's up, got to get to Virginia Beach ASAP. I'll explain everything when I get back." "You can't just leave like this." "Ma'am, if I had an alternative I'd stay but I don't, I'm sorry, I'll explain everything later. Sorry."

Later that day

"I've tried her apartment Ma'am, there's no response." Harriet said to Mac. "Get me her address I'll go round." Mac replied. "Yes Ma'am." "Still haven't heard from her?" Harm asked entering Mac's office. "No. I'm not sure whether or not to tell the Admiral." "She said there was an emergency back home?" "Yeah." "If he asks just tell him that."

Evening

Harm's apartment

"Enid's had to cancel, something's come up." Mattie said. "Did she say what?" "No, but I heard on the news there's going to be some sort of a riot tomorrow." "Between Virginian Gangs and New York Gangs, I heard." "Enid's in one of the Virginian gangs." "I think I know this Enid and she's nothing like the person you described to me." "Looks can be deceiving and people can put on an act." "If she's in this fight she can kiss her career goodbye." "I hope she doesn't get hurt." Mattie said concerned. Harm picked up the phone and dialled Mac.

"Mackenzie." "Mac, it's Harm, I think Enid is taking part in the fight tomorrow." "What?" "She's in a gang, or she was in one." "How did you find out?" "She's Mattie's friend." "Didn't you say she was matched up because of similarities?" "Yes. But Enid never has mentioned her family." "This fight is going to be a big thing." "I know, you know how big she is, how strong can she be?" "She's the last person I'd expect to be a gang member." "Looks can be deceiving Mac." "She left in a rush this morning, I went round her apartment, she wasn't there. I've got the number for her contact, Officer Nick Delaware, I'm going to give him a call. I'll call you when I've spoken to him. Harm?" "Yes?" "Does anyone else know about this?" "Bud, he's been helping me." "We've got to keep this quiet and we've got to get hold of her." Mac said. "Don't you think I know that?" "I'll call officer Delaware and then you." "Ok." Harm said hanging up.

"Hello?" Nick Delaware asked answering his phone. "Hi, my name's Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, I'm looking for Nick Delaware." "Speaking." "I work with Enid Abraham at the Judge Advocate Generals office and I'm wondering if you knew where she was." "Why?" "She left the office this morning quiet suddenly and I have reason to believe she is participating in the gang brawl that is due to occur any moment." "Let me guess her past has come to light and she has no idea that anyone knows?" "So it's all true then?" "Enid's the best one to speak to about that." "Do you have any idea where she is?" "I'm not sure if she's fighting, she came down a few weeks ago to try and put a stop to things but it didn't work, I know she came down today to try calm the situation, I'm trying to get hold of her, I've contacted her old social worker and some friends of hers and no-one knows if she's gone to New York or where she is." "If she were to get involved in the fighting…" "A lot of people would love to beat her within an inch of her life, and a lot of them are fighting. One thing for sure, Enid can look after herself, she's had to. What damage could it do to her career?" "As long as she doesn't get arrested she should be ok. Could you please contact me if you hear from her?" Mac asked. "I'd appreciate it if you did the same for me." "I will."

"Harm, it's all true, Delaware doesn't know if she's fighting or not, nobody does." "She'll get killed, I've heard stories about gang fights. Enid's tiny." "Apparently she's tougher than she looks. We've just got to wait until she turns up." "If she turns up."

JAG HQ

"Still no sign." Harriet said when Mac looked at her; she'd been filled in on the situation. "Did you hear about the fight last night?" Tiner asked walking over to them. "No." Harriet said. "At least three dead, many serious injuries. Cops were injured too when they were trying to break it up, they reckon that everyone who fought will have some injures." "Were any names of victims mentioned?" Harm asked. "No sir. Where's Lieutenant Abraham?" "Sick." Mac said, that was the story they'd told the Admiral.

"Ma'am there's a call for you from a Officer Delaware." Petty Officer Coates said to Mac. "Hello?" Mac asked. "They've arrived back but there's no sign of Enid, I've asked Finch but he said they got separated and she said that if she goes missing don't wait." "You know some people died?" "Finch is smashed up, he said Enid looked in a bad way last night." "Anything else?" "I called some friends at NYPD this morning and gave them her description, I know she's not one of the three dead or one of those in hospital." "What can we do?" "Wait, she'll turn up eventually, Kiddo always does." "Thank you for calling." "No problem, I'll call you if I hear any more."

"She's not one of those dead or seriously injured as far as we know, waiting is all we can do. However, the gangs have returned without her, she told 'Finch' not to wait if she goes missing." Mac said to Harm. "I think we should try her apartment again." Harm said. "I'll drive."

Enid's apartment

"She's hardly likely to answer the door is she?" Mac asked after Harm pressed the buzzer for the tenth time. "No, she's walking towards us now." Harm said turning round. "Lieutenant." Mac said walking up to Enid. "Ma'am." "Where've you been Enid?" Harm asked. "You know don't you." "You need to go to a hospital Enid." Mac said looking at Enid's injuries. "I'm fine, I've just been out to buy some bandages." "You look like you need a few x-rays, as well as stitches." Harm noted. "I'll be ok, I've only been beaten up, look at me I'm still standing." "Barely. You've had us worried." Mac breathed. "Why? What I get up to has nothing to do with you. What I do with my life is my business, I don't need people worrying about me, and nobody has before now. I can take care of myself, I've been doing it for years." At that point she collapsed.

Hospital

"She's been very lucky, the stab wound is right next to her kidney, one centimetre to the right and it could have been a lot worse." "Enid's something else." Mac said. "Most of her ribs are broken, she's going to be sore for quite a while. I also noticed a tattoo on her left arm, the tattoo is the one associated with the Virginia Beach Atlantic gang." "Did she fight?" Admiral Chegwidden asked, Mac and Harm had filled him in. "No marks on her hands suggesting that she did. If she had fought I'd expect marks on her knuckles and hands." "Her careers safe then, but I still want a word with her." "Sir, I think it should be left until she's better." Harm said.

One week later

"Mum died when I was six, dad left when I was two, haven't heard from him since, I know where he lives, refuses to acknowledge I even exist, would ruin his social standing, My grandparents didn't want me so I got taken into care. I was in and out of foster homes for a while then when I was ten I went to live with a family, I was really happy, one day I went to school, I came home to find the door locked and my things in bags outside. Just before Christmas it was, I didn't know where to go, I ended up going to the cemetery where mum was buried. Nobody knew I was on my own until I failed to turn up to a party that was thrown for kids that where in care, they went round to the house and the neighbour told them I'd been left behind, this was Christmas eve, I'd been on my own for a week by then, a big search was mounted and they found me three days later, someone came to put flowers on a grave and saw me asleep by mums headstone. They moved me to a home where I lived for two years, I was picked on a lot so I spent a lot of time outside, where I met up with Atlantic, and they took me under their wing. My next foster home was in upstate Virginia, lasted six weeks before they decided they wanted a younger kid, so I went back to a home and back to Atlantic where I got mixed up with drugs and booze. I was about 14 when I got a new social worker, Rose Stone, she came complete with a police officer Nick Delaware, and it was their job to get me on to the straight and narrow. When I was fifteen a friend of mine died of a drug overdose, frightened me. I was on my last chance at school and I went and got into a fight with someone. There were ready to throw me out of school, and at the time I didn't care, I was back in the home and all I had was the gang. Delaware and Rose managed to keep me in school with a contract, stating I had to maintain a c plus average and 100 attendance as well as attending a detox programme with random testing for drugs and alcohol. It worked, and when I was 16 I moved out of the home into another foster family. But they didn't like me being in the gang so I got thrown out, for two months I lived on the streets, and do you know what, I didn't miss a day of school. When social services found out they got into a lot of trouble and so did I for not going to social services to get somewhere to live, never the less they were impressed that I managed ok and I graduated top of my class. Then came college, after a lot of hard work I got a scholarship to James Madison, I worked most o the time I was there, I turned my back on the gang and I was determined to make it for myself, I graduated with honours and joined the marines. Never went back to Virginia Beach until Delaware turned up asking me to help calm the situation that has ultimately led to the fight in New York. I didn't fight, I went to stop it, and the cops will tell you I helped calm it but managed to get a good beating in the process and here I am now. All I can say is I'm clear of drugs and alcohol, have been for years, I'm not an active gang member but I do have connections and a tattoo telling you which gang I belonged to, I'm currently saving up to have the tattoo removed. I can't erase what's happened in the past but the person you see everyday at JAG is who I am, I just have a history, like everyone else."

"Just make sure you stay out of trouble Enid." Mac said. "I will ma'am."


End file.
